


Beaten but not Broken.

by KPOPMARVELGIRL



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPOPMARVELGIRL/pseuds/KPOPMARVELGIRL
Summary: Based on Spiderman FFH stitches scene with Happy and Peter.After Peter gets beaten up by Mysterio and put is most loved ones in danger all on top of Tony death and the pressure of being the new Hero the mental breakdown is inminent, luckily Happy is there to help him recover and fight...Spiderman Far From Home Spoiler!!!!If you haven't watched don't read or read under your own risk..





	Beaten but not Broken.

The sun was on his face, he was thirsty, he was hurt scared, and in an unknown country, he had screwed up and well to the bottom even putting the lives of those he wanted most in danger, now everything was at risk and it was for his fault, the worst of all is that he wanted to fix it and could not ... The sound of the well-known Jet of the Avengers took him out of his thoughts and the boy began to walk quickly when he saw the happy face ...

-Peter what happened? you're okay? -the man asked-

-Are you real? asked Peter

-What are you talking about, of course I'm real!

-Tell me something that only you   
and I know -said the boy- I just ... I need to know it's you ...

-Okay...em... That time we shared a room in Germany and the next day you asked me if I had heard noises at night and I said no, I lied to you if I heard you you were touching yourself while thinking about MJ...

-Ok yes it's you ...

Peter limped weakly to Happy and hugged him like a lifesaver the man noticed that he was fighting his tears... 

-Can we go now? -he asked in a trembling voice-

-Yeah -Happy said with a worried face- come on I'll help you ...

Happy helped Peter get into the Jet and put him to fly in automatic mode, while he treated his wounds he still didn't know what the hell was going on but it sure was bad if Peter was so vulnerable because he always used to do things on his own and he called himself self-sufficient ...

-Damn that hurts -he said as Happy sutured a somewhat painful wound on his back-

-I know but you're a super right? You can with this and more ...

-Yes, but it still hurts -said the boy-

-Calm down, just a couple more stitches and you'll be like new ... everything will be alright Pete...

-Not that is not true -said the increasingly trembling boy- I ruined it Happy ... and this time it was very, very bad ... I did bad things and now everyone is in danger because of me ...

-Peter, calm down -Happy said-

-I can't -said the boy with tears falling from his eyes- my friends will die, the world will be destroyed, I will be destroyed ... I did it, I let you down and also Mr. Stark and May and ...

-Peter breathes -Happy said- let's take a deep breath ... in and out ... can you do that for me?

-No -the boy said- I can't ...

-Yes, you can go slow and deep breaths ... you're gonna pass out if you keep like this...

Peter took a deep breath and slowly began to calm down, Happy finished bandaging the wound, gave the boy an injection of the serum for pain that Tony and Bruce had created especially for him, then looked for a glass of water and an icy orange lollipop Peter's favorite then covered him with a fluffy Spiderman blanket and sat down in front of him ...

-Are you better now? -he asked- 

-Yeah... -he said- It just... I miss him...

The man nodded knowing immediately what Peter was talking about, Tony, who was his mentor and teacher and who now lay underground death...

-I know Kiddo -he said- we all miss him...

-And I don't know if I'm good enough to replace him -Peter said-

-Stop right there Pete -Happy said- you're not replacing Tony... you're not him... he just thrusted you enough to let you continue his legacy but being yourself...

-And look what I did -Peter said- I ruined it...

-And that's fine -Happy said-everyone makes mistakes because nobody's perfect... and Tony knew the reasons he had to thrust you and I thrust you too... you will do fine... you can do this and more because you're Spiderman... okay?

-Yeah -he said-

-Peter look at me I mean it -Happy said sounding serious- okay?

-Okay -he said smilin for te first time since he was there-

-Okay this is the part when you tell me what happened... -the man said- and then we will see how to solve it...

Peter took a deep breath and told Happy everything since the beggining, Nick Fury, Mysterio, Tony E.D.I.T.H glasses, even he talked about MJ and how deeply he was in love with her, Happy just sighed, he should have know that Fury wasn't trustworthy, Tony never thrusted him completely, but there was something about Fury that made you obey him no matter what...

-It's okay Peter -he said- if this things Mysterio does aren't real, then you just have to find the drones who are making these holograms or whatever... and deactivated them, then you go after Mysterio...he's just a simple human and easy target... 

-Alright find the drones and destroy them... then go after Mysterio. -he said wit a grin on his face- I'm gonna beat his shameless ass and make him pay for throw me on a train...

-That's how you do it, kid -Happy said ruffling is hair- 

\- Can I make a new suit here? -Peter asked suddenly getting up- The one Fury gave me was disgusting...

-Absolutely -the man said- you work on that and I will put the music...

-Oh and can you get me another one of this? -he said showing Happy the empty ice cream popsicle- 

-Sure Kid...

Happy pressed a button and immediately a mini lab appeared on the ship with everything Peter needed to rebuild a new suit, the man was also in charge of putting on good music, AC / DC to start which greatly encouraged Peter, Happy looked at Peter a he swore that just for a single second he saw Tony instead of Peter and the moment made him smile.

-I love AC/DC -he said- you're great Happy.


End file.
